


Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Oscar is trapped.





	Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



Oscar always thought the day he left the farm would be the day he finally felt free—free of obligations, free from tradition, free to be himself.

God, how wrong he was.

There he was, preparing to fight a battle that wasn’t his with people he barely knew with a mind that was less and less his own. He should’ve stayed home. At least there he would’ve been trapped by _choice_ —

“Oscar!” Ruby called. “We’re playing a game, and Nora’s kicking my butt. Help me?”

Then again, being trapped wasn’t so bad when you were trapped with the right people.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Katie <3 
> 
> Prompt: Captive


End file.
